Pokémon Plus
Pokémon Plus '''and '''Pokémon Minus '''are a pare of games created by CouyZ. The mascots are Flaronax (Plus) and Wavonax (Minus). Features The playable characters are Jake and Callia. Jake's skin color is peach and wears black shirt, yellow short-sleeved jacket, blue hat, red sneakers and grey pants and his hair is brown. Callia's skin color is tan and wears cyan croptop, black bra, black panties and navy pants and she does not like shoes and socks but prefers to be barefoot in warm and hot climates but her hair is black. Also, this game takes place in the ''Venix'' '''region. Also number 2, you now can create your own custom trainer and name (him/her) as well. This game has a total of 881 Pokémon! 721 old and 160 new! There are 3 new types, Light, Cosmic and Sound. Pokémon #Newture (Grass) #Camoleaf (Grass/Psychic) #Chamelethorn (Grass/Psychic) #Ticub (Fire) #Clawger (Fire/Flying) #Tygeride (Fire/Flying) #Salaqua (Water) #Noxander (Water/Poison) #Wavoxicotl (Water/Poison) #Ostric (Electric) #Elecstritch (Electric/Rock) #Thundostritch (Electric/Rock) #Chirpini (Normal/Flying) #Chirpacier (Ice/Flying) #Talonfreeze (Ice/Flying) #Sunbryo (Light) #Goosolar (Light/Water) #Fillight (Light) #Pegasolar (Light/Fairy) #Exterra (Cosmic) #Galaxsaur (Cosmic/Dragon) #Worbit (Cosmic) #Orbiterra (Cosmic/Bug) #Griffy (Sound) #Soundoom (Sound/Flying) #Wrecko (Sound) #Wreckitune (Sound/Rock) #Flaronax (Fire/Light) #Wavonax (Water/Sound) #Thundronax (Electric/Cosmic) #Compini (Psychic/Water) More Pokémon coming soon! Mega Evolutions NOTE: Charizard's and Mewtwo's Mega Forms are renamed by having Plus replacing X in the X Mega Forms and Minus replacing Y in the Y Mega Forms. *Mega Butterfree (Bug/Fairy) *Mega Arbok Plus (Poison/Fire) *Mega Arbok Minus (Poison/Dragon) *Mega Raichu (Electric/Light) *Mega Vileplume (Fairy/Poison) *Mega Parasect (Psychic/Grass) *Mega Persian (Normal/Dark) *Mega Golduck (Water/Psychic) *Mega Primeape (Fighting/Ground) *Mega Poliwrath (Ice/Fighting) *Mega Machamp (Fighting/Dark) *Mega Dewgong (Water/Ice) *Mega Muk (Poison/Dark) *Mega Cloyster (Water/Ice) *Mega Hypno (Psychic/Ghost) *Mega Kingler (Water/Rock) *Mega Exeggcutor (Grass/Psychic) *Mega Marowak Plus (Ground/Ghost) *Mega Marowak Minus (Ground/Fighting) *Mega Seaking (Water/Flying) *Mega Mr. Mime (Ghost/Light) *Mega Dragonite Plus (Dragon/Light) *Mega Dragonite Minus (Dragon/Dark) *Mega Mew (Fairy/Cosmic) *Mega Meganium (Grass/Fairy) *Mega Typhlosion (Fire/Dark) *Mega Feraligatr (Water/Dragon) *Mega Ariados (Dark/Poison) *Mega Crobat (Poison/Dragon) *Mega Lanturn (Water/Light) *Mega Bellossum (Grass/Fairy) *Mega Azumarill (Ice/Fairy) *Mega Jumpluff (Grass/Electric) *Mega Quagsire Plus (Ice/Ground) *Mega Quagsire Minus (Water/Poison) *Mega Wobuffet (Psychic/Fighting) *Mega Girafarig (Dark/Psychic) *Mega Granbull (Fairy/Dark) *Mega Ursaring (Cosmic/Dark) *Mega Donphan Plus (Ground/Rock) *Mega Donphan Minus (Ground/Steel) *Mega Smeargle (Normal/Psychic) *Mega Celebi (Fairy/Grass) *Mega Mightyena (Dark/Fire) *Mega Lioone (Normal/Electric) *Mega Ludicolo (Sound/Grass) *Mega Shiftry (Grass/Fighting) *Mega Pelliper (Water/Flying) *Mega Masquerain (Bug/Fairy) *Mega Slaking (Dark/Fighting) *Mega Exploud (Sound/Ground) *Mega Delcatty (Fairy/Flying) *Mega Torkoal (Fire/Rock) *Mega Zangoose (Normal/Dark) *Mega Seviper (Poison/Dragon) *Mega Crawdaunt (Dragon/Dark) *Mega Claydol (Ghost/Psychic) *Mega Cradilly (Rock/Poison) *Mega Armaldo (Rock/Dragon) *Mega Milotic Plus (Water/Fairy) *Mega Milotic Minus (Water/Dragon) *Mega Huntail (Water/Light) *Mega Gorebyss (Water/Poison) *Mega Torterra (Grass/Rock) *Mega Infernape (Fire/Grass) *Mega Empoleon (Water/Ice) *Mega Kricketune (Flying/Sound) *Mega Rampardos (Rock/Steel) *Mega Floatzel (Water/Electric) *Mega Cherrim Plus (Grass/Dark) *Mega Cherrim Minus (Grass/Fairy) *Mega Ambipom (Normal/Fighting) *Mega Drifblim (Ghost/Psychic) *Mega Mismagius (Ghost/Fairy) *Mega Honchkrow (Dark/Dragon) *Mega Skuntank (Poison/Electric) *Mega Tangrowth (Grass/Psychic) *Mega Togekiss (Fairy/Electric) *Mega Yanmega (Bug/Dragon) *Mega Gliscor (Ground/Dragon) *Mega Dusknoir (Ghost/Dark) *Mega Froslass (Ice/Fairy) *Mega Darkrai (Dark/Ghost) *Mega Serperior (Grass/Dragon) *Mega Emboar (Fire/Rock) *Mega Samurott (Water/Fighting) *Mega Watchhog (Normal/Psychic) *Mega Liepard (Dark/Steel) *Mega Zebstrika Plus (Electric/Fire) *Mega Zebstrika Minus (Electric/Flying) *Mega Swoobat (Psychic/Fairy) *Mega Excadrill (Ground/Steel) *Mega Conkeldurr (Fighting/Rock) *Mega Seismitoad (Water/Poison) *Mega Scolipeed (Steel/Poison) *Mega Darmanitan Plus (Fire/Poison) *Mega Darmanitan Minus (Fire/Fighting) *Mega Cofagrigus (Ghost/Psychic) *Mega Carracosta (Ice/Rock) *Mega Archeops (Rock/Dragon) *Mega Garbador (Poison/Ground) *Mega Zoroark (Dark/Psychic) *Mega Cinccino (Electric/Fairy) *Mega Gothitelle (Psychic/Fairy) *Mega Reuniclus (Psychic/Cosmic) *Mega Vanilluxe (Ice/Light) *Mega Alomomola (Water/Fairy) *Mega Galvantula (Poison/Electric) *Mega Haxorus (Dragon/Steel) *Mega Hydreigon (Dark/Dragon) *Mega Volcarona (Fairy/Fire) *Mega Tornadus (Flying/Poison) *Mega Thunderus (Electric/Flying) *Mega Landorus (Ground/Flying) *Mega Keldeo (Water/Flying) *Mega Reshiram (Dragon/Fire) *Mega Zekrom (Dragon/Electric) *Mega Kyurem (Dragon/Ice) *Mega Chesnaught (Grass/Steel) *Mega Delphox (Fire/Light) *Mega Greninja (Water/Fighting) *Mega Diggersby (Rock/Ground) *Mega Talonflame (Fire/Dragon) *Mega Vivillion (Cosmic/Flying) *Mega Pyroar (Fire/Sound) *Mega Florges (Fairy/Grass) *Mega Gogoat (Grass/Rock) *Mega Pangoro (Fighting/Dark) *Mega Aeigislash (Steel/Psychic) *Mega Aromatisse (Fairy/Flying) *Mega Slurpuff (Fairy/Psychic) *Mega Malamar (Dark/Electric) *Mega Barbacle (Psychic/Water) *Mega Dragalge (Poison/Dragon) *Mega Clawizer (Water/Dragon) *Mega Tyrantrum (Steel/Dragon) *Mega Aurorous (Cosmic/Ice) *Mega Hawlucha (Fighting/Dragon) *Mega Goodra (Dragon/Poison) *Mega Avalugg (Ice/Rock) Primal Forms *Primal Mewtwo (Dark/Cosmic) *Primal Dialga (Fire/Dragon) *Primal Palkia (Ice/Dragon) *Primal Giratina (Electric/Dragon) *Primal Cobalion (Steel/Flying) *Primal Terrakion (Rock/Flying) *Primal Virizion (Grass/Flying) *Primal Xerneas (Fairy/Grass) *Primal Yveltal (Dark/Fire) *Primal Zygarde (Dragon/Bug) *Primal Thundronax (Electric/Cosmic) Category:Games Category:Pokémon Stuff